El fin de una era
by Hawbray
Summary: Cerrar una etapa duele y duele mucho. Pero junto al amor de su vida, será algo que Quinn logre hacer.


**-Bueno chicos esta semana** – hablo Ms Shue mientras escribía en el tablero - **serán canciones originales…pero ojo** – advirtió cuando todos comenzaron a discutir – **esta actividad será individual…**

**-¿Puede ser de lo que uno quiera?** – pregunto Rachel mientras todos giraban los ojos

**-Claro Rachel** – continuo dirigiéndose al grupo – **la idea es que sean canciones que los identifiquen**

**-¿Qué dejen ver nuestra parte más vulnerable? **– la voz de Quinn sonó como un susurro al fondo del salón

**-Algo así** – ladeo la cabeza – **lo que quiero chicos es que se expresen, digan lo que sienten.**

**-¿para cuándo?** – pregunto Sam entusiasmado

**-Pues entre más rápido puedan componer mejor** – sonrió mientras los chicos se ponían a hablar entre ellos.

**-Ms Shue... ¿Solo tiene que ser una canción o pueden ser varias?**

**-Pues si pueden escribir más de una, adelante todas serán escuchadas**

**-En ese caso puedo pasar de una vez** – levanto la mano Quinn – **tengo 2 canciones escritas, podría cantar una hoy y la otra mañana **– se encogió de hombros

-**Por supuesto Quinn** – expreso sorprendido – **adelante el escenario es tuyo.**

**-Esta canción la escribí poco después de que quede embarazada hace 2 años** – relato una vez estuvo frente a sus compañeros – **se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar.**

**Four years old with my back to the door.**

**(**_**Cuatro años de edad, sentada de espaldas a la puerta**_**)****  
****All I could hear was the family war.**

**(**_**Todo lo que podía oír, era la guerra familiar**_**.****)****  
****Your selfish hands always expecting more.**

**(**_**Tus manos egoístas siempre esperando más**_**.****)****  
****Am I your child, or just a charity ward?**

_**(**__**¿Soy tu hija, o solo un premio caridad?**__**)**_

Todo el coro se encontraba en completo silencio escuchando la melodiosa voz de la rubia.

**You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest.**

**(**_**Tienes un corazón vacío, pero pesa en tu pecho**_**.****)****  
****I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless.**

**(****Me esfuerzo tanto para luchar contra eso, pero no tiene remedio.****)****  
****Hopeless**

**(**_**No tiene remedio**_**)****  
****You're hopeless.**

**(**_**No tienes remedio**_**.)**

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer por los ojos de Quinn que trataba de que no se le quebrara la voz mientras entonaba el coro

**Oh Father, please Father**

**(**_**Oh Padre, por favor, Padre**_**)****  
****I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.**

**(**_**Amaría dejarte solo pero no puedo dejarte ir**_**.****)****  
****Oh Father, please Father**

**(**_**Oh Padre, por favor, Padre**_**)****  
****Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter**

**(**_**Deja la botella por el amor de una hija**_**.****)****  
****Oooh**

**It's been five years since we'd spoken last,**

**(**_**Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que hablamos,**_**)****  
****And you can't take back what we never had.**

**(**_**Y no puedes recuperar lo que nunca tuvimos**_**.)****  
****Oooh****  
****I can be manipulated only so many times**

**(**_**Pude ser manipulada muchas veces**_**)****  
****Before even "I love you" starts to sound like a lie.**

**(**_**Incluso antes de que me digas te amo…Comienza a sonar como una mentira**_**)**

A estas alturas ya nadie en el salón podía ocultar las lágrimas; los más sorprendidos eran Santana, Ms Shue, Puck y Rachel. Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que la rubia se sintiera de aquella forma.

**You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest.**

**(**_**Tienes un corazón vacío pero pesa en tu pecho**_**)****  
****I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless.**

**(Me esfuerzo tanto para luchar contra eso, pero no tiene remedio)****  
****Hopeless**

**(**_**No tiene remedio**_**)****  
****You're hopeless.**

**(**_**No tienes remedio**_**)****Oh Father, please Father**

**(Oh Padre, por favor padre)****  
****I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.**

**(**_**Amaría dejarte solo, pero no puedo dejarte ir**_**)****  
****Oh Father, please Father**

**(**_**Oh Padre, por favor Padre**_**)****  
****Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.**

**(**_**Deja la botella por el amor de una hija**_**)**

**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**

_**(¿Ya no recuerdas que soy tu niña pequeña?**_**)  
****How could you push me out of your world?**

_**(¿Cómo pudiste echarme de tu mundo?**_**)****  
**

La voz de Quinn se quebró, mientras cantaba con rabia la estrofa; recordando el dolor que sintió cuando su padre la hecho de su casa como si fuera un vulgar animal.

**Lie to your flesh and your blood?**

**(**_**Le mentiste a tu carne y a tu sangre)**_**  
****Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?**

**(**_**Le pusiste la mano encima a lo que jurabas que amabas**_**)**

La rabia y el dolor abundaban entre todos, escuchar aquel verso hizo que a muchos se les pusiera la piel de gallina. Unos sospechaban, otros ni por idea. Pero hay entre todos, supieron del maltrato físico que había sufrido Quinn Fabray

**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**

_**(¿Ya no recuerdas que soy tu niña pequeña?)**_**  
****How could you throw me right out of your world?**

_**(¿Cómo pudiste echarme de tu mundo?)**_**  
****So young when the pain had begun,**

_**(Era muy pequeña cuando el dolor comenzó)**__**  
**_**Now forever afraid of being alone.**

_**(Ahora siempre tendré miedo de ser amada)**__**  
**_

Quinn recordaba con odio aquel Bullyng que sufrió por parte de su padre por no ser la hija perfecta. Aquel desprecio que veía en sus ojos cuando era Lucy Q.

**Oh Father, please Father**

**(**_**Oh Padre, por favor Padre)**_**  
****I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.**

**(**_**Amaría dejarte solo, pero no puedo dejarte ir)**__**  
**_**Oh Father****, please Father**

_**(Oh Padre, por favor Padre**_**)****  
****Oh Father, please Father**

_**(Oh Padre, por favor Padre)**__**  
**_**Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.****  
****For the love of a daughter.**

_**(Deja la botella por amor de una hija)**_

Sin decir nada; Quinn se paró de aquel piano y salió con la cabeza en alto mientras las lágrimas bañaban su pálido rostro. Nadie fue capaz de reaccionar. Después de varios minutos Ms Shue logro reaccionar y dio por terminada la clase. Santana y Puck salieron a toda carrera a buscar a Quinn pero su auto ya no se encontraba en el parqueadero. Ya se había marchado.

No muy lejos de allí, en un parque muy poco visitado; Quinn descargaba todas las emociones que tenía en su cuerpo en aquel momento. Cantar aquella canción la había hecho sentirse expuesta pero le había quitado un peso de encima. Necesitaba desahogarse y sabía que con aquella otra canción lo lograría. La pantalla de su teléfono se encendió dando paso a una llamada que necesitaba con el alma.

**-¿Cómo estás?** – fue lo primero que escucho al descolgar la llamada

**-Bien…** \- respondió tratando de camuflar su quebrada voz

-**Amor sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿verdad?**

**-Claro que lo se princesa** – respondió dulcemente – **solo necesitaba pensar**

**-¿Dónde estás?** – Escucho su voz con angustia – **Salí a buscarte y ya no vi tu auto**

**-Estoy en un parque cerca al instituto** – suspiro – **necesitaba desahogarme, sacar todas esas emociones que tenía guardadas en mí.**

**-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? **

**-Lo sé** – suspiro enamorada – **yo también te amo**

**-Entonces dime ¿En verdad te sientes así?**

**-Fueron muchos años de maltrato Rachel, eso no se olvida así como así**

**-Yo sé que no** – escucho la triste voz de su novia – **pero estoy yo para ti, así nadie sepa que estamos juntas.**

**-Te prometo que eso cambiara** – dijo rápidamente

**-No te estoy afanando Quinnie** – agrego dulcemente – **no hay ningún afán, yo sé que tú eres mía y tú sabes que yo soy tuya**

**-¿Eres mía? **

-**Soy tuya** – respondió con una risita **– pero ahora me preocupas tú ¿Cuál es la otra canción que piensas cantar?**

-**Otra que viene de mi adolorido corazón** – suspiro pesadamente – **pero créeme que con ella cerrare ya un ciclo.**

**-Okay **

**-¿Estarás siempre para mí?**

**-Sabes que sí… pero hoy no** – soltó una pequeña risa.

**-¿Por qué?** – dijo con un puchero aunque su novia no podía verlo

**-Tengo que escribir mi canción y adivina que**

**-¿Qué?** – dijo ya adentrándose en su auto.

**-Sera para mi novia **– ambas suspiraron enamoradas – te veré mañana Quinn, te amo.

-**Yo también te amo** – dijo cortando la llamada.

A la llamada de Rachel le siguieron las de Santana, Puck, Mercedes, la señorita Pillsbury pero a ninguno le respondió.

Al llegar a su casa la primera imagen que encontró fue a su madre acostada en el sofá con una botella desocupada sobre su pecho. Respiro pesadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía hacia su habitación para no salir más de ahí.

Hacía poco más de 3 meses, había empezado una relación de ene-amistad con Rachel que poco a poco se había ido transformando en una relación de pareja. Nadie tenía conocimiento alguno de que estaban juntas y de que se amaban. Llevaban 2 meses de novias y habían sido los 2 meses más felices que Quinn había tenido en sus 18 años. Pero aún no se sentía del todo preparada para salir del closet; aunque se lo negara a la morena, aún muy en el fondo de ella creía que el amor que sentía por Rachel era pecado ¡Patético! Si el amor entre heterosexuales causaba tanto daño y no era "pecado" ¿Por qué el de los homosexuales si? Ella veía a Rachel con sus padres y a simple vista notaba que era más feliz de lo que alguna vez ella fue en su niñez.

Ver a su madre ebria, hizo que tomara una decisión que pronto se la comunicó a su novia; ya nadie más controlaría su vida ¡No más!

* * *

El día siguiente llegó. Todos ya se encontraban reunidos en el salón del coro, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle a Quinn sobre aquella canción, aunque realmente lo estaban deseando. El primero en comenzar a cantar fue Finn, quien, una vez más le pedía a Rachel una oportunidad de volver a estar juntos. Esta, negó con la cabeza y cuando llego su turno indico…

**-Está canción va dirigida para ti mi amor** – señalo a la rubia causando sorpresa en todos mientras la rubia sonreía orgullosa – **por el inicio de una nueva etapa.**

**Someone falls to pieces****sleeping all alone,**

_**(Alguien se hace pedazos durmiendo solo)**_

**someone kills the pain.**

_**(Alguien mata el dolor**_**)****  
****Spinning in hte silence**

_**(Girando en silencio)**__**  
**_**she finally drifts away.**

**(**_**Para finalmente distanciarse**_**)****  
****Someone gets excited in a chapel yard and catches a boquet**

_**(Alguien se emociona en el jardín de una capilla y atrapa el ramo.)**__**  
**_**Another lays a dozen****white roses on a grave**

_**(Otro deja una docena de rosas blancas en una tumba)**__**  
**_**  
****And to be yourself is all that you can do**

_**(Y ser tú mismo es lo único que se puede hacer)**__**  
**_**To be yourself is all that you can do**

_**(Ser Tu mismo único que puedes hacer)**__**  
**_**  
****Someone finds salvation in everyone,**

_**(Alguien encuentra la salvación en todos)**__**  
**_**another only pain.**

_**(Y otro solo encuentra dolor)**__**  
**_**Someone tries to hide himself down inside himself he prays.**

_**(Alguien intenta ocultarse dentro si mismo reza)**__**  
**_**Someone swears his true love until the end of time,**

_**(Alguien jura su amor verdadero hasta el final de los tiempos)**__**  
**_**another runs away.**

_**(Otro huye)**__**  
**_**Separate or united,**

_**(¿Separados o unidos?)**__**  
**_**healthy or insane**

_**(¿Cuerdos o locos?)**__**  
**_**  
****And to be yourself is all that you can do**

_**(Y ser tú mismo es lo único que puedes hacer)**_**  
****To be yourself is all that you can do.**

_**(Ser tú mismo es lo único que puedes hacer)**_**  
****To be yourself is all that you can do**

_**(Ser tú mismo es lo único que puedes hacer**_**)****  
****To be yourself is all that you can do.**

_**(Ser tú mismo es lo único que puedes hacer)**__**  
**_**  
****Even when you've paid enough**

_**(Aun cuando hayas pagado lo suficiente)**__**  
**_**been put upon or been held up.**

_**(Hayas sido destrozado o retenido)**__**  
**_**Every single memory of****  
****the good or bad, faces of luck.**

_**(Con cada recuerdo de la buena o mala cara de la suerte)**_**  
****Don't lose any sleep tonight,**

_**(No pierdas el sueño por ello)**__**  
**_**I'm sure everything will end up alright.**

_**(Estoy seguro de que todo acabará bien)**__**  
**_**You may win or lose.**

_**(Puedes ganar o perder)**__**  
**_**  
****But to be yourself is all that you can do, eh**

_**(Pero ser tú mismo es lo único que puedes hacer, eh)**__**  
**_**To be yourself is all that you can do.**

_**(Ser tú mismo es lo único que puedes hacer)**__**  
**_**  
****To be yourself is all that you can do, eh**

_**(Ser tú mismo es lo único que puedes hacer, eh)**__**  
**_**To be yourself is all taht you can do.**

_**(Ser tú mismo es lo único que puedes hacer)**__**  
**_**And to be yourself is all that you can**

_**(Y ser tú mismo es lo único que puedes hacer)**__**  
**_**Be yourself is all that you can**

_**(**__**Ser tú mismo es lo único que puedes hacer) **__**  
**_**Be yourself is all that you can do.**

_**(**__**Ser tú mismo es lo único que puedes hacer)**_

**-Te amo Quinn y este es un nuevo inicio para nosotras** – dijo sonriente mientras la rubia bajaba de su asiento.

**-Yo también te amo Rach** – sonrió antes de besarla dejando a todos con la boca abierta, menos a uno, a Finn, quien estaba furioso pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo la rubia agrego – **para cerrar esta etapa de dolor e iniciar una nueva a tu lado llena de amor y felicidad, quiero cantar esta canción ¿Puedo Ms Shue? **– miro a su maestro que tenía los ojos bien abiertos

**-Eh… si claro** – sonrió

**-Bueno esta canción la escribí hace 4 meses **– miro a Rachel – **poco antes de que lo nuestro empezara** – soltó su mano – **así que esta canción es el final **– se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar, mientras Rachel volvía a su silla.

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**

_**(Aun espero que el cartero me traiga una carta)**_**  
****I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better**

**(**_**Espero que el buen Dios me haga sentir mejor)**__**  
**_**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**

_**(Y llevo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros)**_**  
****A family in crisis that only grows older**

_**(Una familia en crisis que solo se envejece)**__**  
**_**  
****Why'd you have to go**

_**(¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?**__**  
**_**Why'd you have to go**

_**(¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?**__**  
**_**Why'd you have to go**

_**¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?**__**  
**_

Un nudo en la garganta. Era lo que sentía Quinn mientras cantaba. Era el fin de aquella era de dolor, de sufrimiento; ya era hora de volver a ser feliz.

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

_**(De hija a padre, de hija a padre)**_**  
****I am broken but I am hoping**

_**(Estoy destrozada pero aún tengo esperanza)**__**  
**_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

_**(De hija a padre, de hija a padre)**__**  
**_**I am crying, a part of me is dying and**

_**(Estoy llorando, una parte de mi esta muriendo)**__**  
**_**These are, these are**

_**(Y estas son, estas son…)**__**  
**_**The confessions of a broken heart**

_**(Las confesiones de un corazón roto)**__**  
**_

Nuevamente los sollozos era lo único que se escuchaba en el salón aparte de la voz de la rubia. Aquellos como Mercedes, Finn y Puck quienes estuvieron con Quinn durante su embarazo, sabían lo mucho que le había afectado emocionalmente que su padre la hubiera tratado de esa forma.

**I wear all your old clothes, the old polo sweater**

_**(Llevo puesta toda tu ropa vieja)**__**  
**_**I dream of another you the one who would never**

_**(Sueño con tu otro yo, uno que nunca)**__**  
**_**never Leave me alone to pick up the pieces**

_**(Nunca…Me dejaría sola para recoger los pedazos)**__**  
**_**A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed**

_**(Un padre que me abrace, es lo que necesitaba)**_

Rachel quería pararse e ir a abrazar a su novia, hacerle saber que ya no estaba sola. Por sus mejillas caían gruesas lágrimas, si ella hubiera estado menos obsesionada con Finn, habría visto lo mucho que sufría aquella chica de ojos avellanas pero él hubiera…No existe

**So why'd you have to go**

_**(¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?)**__**  
**_**Why'd you have to go**

_**(¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?)**__**  
**_**Why'd you have to go**

_**(¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?)**__**  
**_**  
****Daughter to father, daughter to father**

_**(De hija a padre, de hija a padre)**__**  
**_**I don't know you, but I still want to**

_**(No te conozco pero aun lo deseo…)**__**  
**_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

_**(De hija a padre, de hija a padre)**__**  
**_**Tell me the truth, did you ever love me**

_**(Dime la verdad, ¿Alguna vez me amaste?)**__**  
**_**Cause these are, these are**

_**(Y estas son, estas son…)**__**  
**_**The confessions of a broken heart**

_**(Las confesiones de un corazón roto)**__**  
**_**Of a broken heart**

_**(De un corazón roto…)**__**  
**_

A pesar de todo el daño psicológico que le causo su padre, el maltrato físico. Las noches en que no podía dormir porque las marcas en su cuerpo no se lo permitían; a pesar de todo eso, ella aún seguía queriéndolo

**I love you, I love you**

_**(Te quiero, te quiero)**__**  
**_**I love you,**

_**(Te quiero, te quiero)**__**  
**_**I love you,**

_**(Te…quiero)**__**  
**_**daughter to father**

_**(De hija a padre)**__**  
**_**daughter to father**

_**(De hija a padre)**__**  
**_**I dont know you****but I still want to**

_**(No te conozco pero aun lo deseo)**__**  
**_**daughter to father**

_**(De hija a padre)**__**  
**_**daughter to father**

_**(De hija a padre)**__**  
**_**tell me the truth****Did you ever love me**

_**(Dime la verdad… ¿Alguna vez me amaste?)**__**  
**_**did you ever love me**

_**(¿Alguna vez me amaste?**__**  
**_**these are...the confessions of a broken heart**

_**(Estas son…las confesiones de un corazón roto)**__**  
**_**  
****ohhhh...yea**

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**

_**(Aun espero que el cartero me traiga una carta)**_

Paz. Era lo único que sentía Quinn después de cantar aquella canción. Sin esperar reacción alguna, se paró del piano, se acercó a su novia y la beso.

**-Muy bonito todo y lamento que te sientas así Fabray** – aplaudió Finn con el rostro serio – **pero deja de jugar con Rachel**

**-¿Por qué crees que estoy jugando con ella? **– pregunto mientras abrazaba a la aludida por la espalda

**-En serio pretendes Fabray que creamos que ahora "amas" a Rachel cuando estos últimos 2 años la has tratado fatal** – se cruzó de brazos mientras todos miraban la interacción de la antigua pareja popular.

-**No pretendo nada Finn** – apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la morena – **si tu no me crees allá tu**

**-Rachel ¿En serio le crees a esta perra?** – exclamo indignado mientras todos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido

-**Finn no te permito que hables a si de mi novia ¿Entendiste?** – Apretó los dientes furiosa – **lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi problema no tuyo Hudson**.

-**Pero Rachel tú me amas, estamos destinados a estar juntos** – agito los brazos – **es más** – saco algo de su bolsillo – **Rachel ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? **

-**Por supuesto…** \- exclamo la morena mientas se ganaba la mirada de todos – **por supuesto que No **– aclaro mientras Quinn suspiraba con alivio – **tengo novia y la amo respeta eso** – se zafó de los brazos de Quinn y se acercó al chico – **que sea la última vez que haces una tontería como esta.**

**-Bueno, bueno, sacando de lado la humillación que Finnepto ha logrado el solo **– Agrego Santana después de un silencio bastante incómodo y que logro causar la risa de varios - **¿Cómo te sientes Quinn?**

**-¿La verdad?** – La latina asintió – **en paz, me siento en paz conmigo misma** – sonrió

**-¿Si vieras a tu padre que le dirías?** – preguntó con cuidado Mercedes

-**Que gracias a su egoísmo** – trago con fuerza – **logre entablar una buena amistad con todos ustedes** – miro a Finn – **bueno con casi todos**

**-Ven aquí Quinn** – abrió los brazos Ms Shue para fundirse en un abrazo con la rubia, abrazo en el cual participaron todos, bueno, todos menos Finn que seguía indignado – **Bien chicos es todo por hoy.**

**-¿Qué quieren hacer?** – pregunto Puck cuando llego al lado de Quinn y Rachel que ya se dirigían al parqueadero.

**-Iremos a casa ¿Por qué?** – pregunto Quinn

-**Hare una fiesta en mi casa con Santana y Britt y me preguntaba **– se rasco la cabeza - ¿**Si quisieran venir?**

-¿**Fiesta de video juegos?** – pregunto sonriente la rubia

**-Claro como en los viejos tiempos** – sonrió el chico

**-Genial, allá nos vemos.**

**-Que bien Fabray** – dijo la morena una vez el chico ya se había ido – **cancelas nuestra tarde de películas por irte a jugar videojuegos **

-**Corrección cariño** – le dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz – **iremos.**

**-Te amo** – sonrió resignada la morena

**-Yo también te amo **– la abrazo fuertemente – **y como me amas…vamos a jugar Mario Bross –** exclamo con expresión aniñada que logro hacer reír a Rachel.

* * *

Canciones:

For the love of a daughter - Demi Lovato

Be yourself - Audioslave

Confessions of a broken heart - Lindsay Lohan


End file.
